transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
TFU: Rugby Rules!
TF2 - Friday, December 13, 2013, 7:15 PM Stadium(#5862Rnt) - Transformers University The university's stadium is clearly its pride and joy. It is meticulously kempt, the sleek metal clear and polished but clearly fitted for grip, and a ovaloid track surrounds it. Goal posts are on either side of the field, with stands painted up in alternating school colors. Flags of the same style flutter atop the bleachers, and powerful stadium lights scrape the sky. Contents: Imager(#1371) Sandstorm(#74) Springer(#17) Torque(#10104) Blades(#475) Soccer Field (#11758) Rugby_Rules(#10159) Obvious exits: East leads to Auditorium. Halo has arrived. Halo settles into the bleachers, flashing a smile at the 'Bots sitting down the bench from her. She crosses her legs and hunches forward, one optic on the datapad she's working on, one optic on the game. Holographic displays go off, banners waving, and the roar of the crowd echoes through the University. It must be time for rugby, the TFU sport of choice! The rivalry between the Fighting Maximals and the Invincible Predacons still holds strong, even after all these years no one side has proven dominance. Every season...er year, new and fresh participants on both sides to keep the rivalry at its fever pitch. Energon drinks are going for a premium price by the concession crews, no doubt funded by a nefarious type (Swindle). As always the two fraternities have taken to their sides, leaving all Neutrals in the area with the poor seats on the top rows or at other less desirable seats. Isn't that always the way? Up in the booth, the short box-like Backtalk and his partner, Chatter announce the game to those at home. Backtalk's high and annoying tone greets the camera <> He waves a hand at Chatter, <> The Junkion gives a raised-head nod to the camera <> Backtalk pauses, <> Purple lights flash through the sky as music starts to blare as the Predacons take to the field. ~~Iron birds of fortune, adrift above the sky...~~ The large Femme, Imager, stomps up the ramp towards the field, then smirks. She runs a hand across her faceplate as the fans cheer, "Con Con Con Con Con Con!" then shrugs, "Love this game." She snorts out a short laugh before raising a triumphant hand to the nearby spectators, then takes her place on the field itself. Imager has signed up for The Invincible Predacons. And representing the Tri-Cons today is... Blades? Ahem, why wouldn't he be a Tri-Con? He has a bad attitude and he flies, and he's a college kid who hasn't had any big life epiphanies yet. Blades barely even knows why he's here at university! He has a fencing scholarship that barely interests him and a study group that only wants to merge with him to cram for tests. Blades has no idea what he's going to do with his life. But today... he's going to make someone bleed! Blades charges the field, a smirk on his face, and he shouts, "Who's ready to be an energon donor!?" Blades has signed up for The Invincible Predacons. Backtalk waves to the camera <> Again the Junkion turns his head, as if distracted, <> Backtalk pauses, <> Again the music hits, red streamers flying as the Maximals take the field. ~~The fortunate ones...to be fast and free and young, I want to count myself among the fortunate ones...~~ <'Cybertron'> Backtalk says, "Looks like the Predacons have some heavy hitters today, let's hope the Maximals can bring their A-Game to the table, right Chatter?" <'Cybertron'> Chatter says, "Yeah." <'Cybertron'> Backtalk says, "We're now switching to +KNUJ for in-game details, due to the blackout! Springer has signed up for The Fighting Maximals. Backtalk says, "So, Chatter, who do you think's going to win today's game?" Chatter says, "...Beats me." Backtalk says, "OH-kay!" Sandstorm has signed up for The Fighting Maximals. Backtalk says, "While the Maximals are making their entrance, look, I posted a pic to Faceplatebook! http://doblelol.com/uploads/1/quick-doodles-funny.jpg Selfie! Suddenly: http://youtu.be/V-LI2b84aNw o/~ GET READY FOR THE SMACK DOWN! o/~ There's something special to be said for being the Captain of the Fighting Maximals, SPRINGER Hawkins. Being able to have the audio tweaked to be more significant to you specifically when you've decided that you're going to make a grand and spectacular entrance. As Springer's personal theme overpowers the music in the arena with its epic volume levels, Springer strides out onto the field with so much swag it doesn't even look like he's about to play some Rugby. In fact, it looks more like he's decided to come out here and entertain just by existing. He's got the biggest grin on his face and actually takes the long way around, making sure to slap some fives and shake some hands and even pose for a couple of pictures with the Maximal fans as he makes his way towards where the action is. There's another brief pause so that he can get a couple of Good Luck Kisses on his cheeks from the Maximal Cheerleaders and then he's off in a brisk jog to the more apt part of the field. Y'know, where the game is played. Springer Hawkins. Who Wants Some? Head Cheerleader Arcee shakes her enerpompoms as Springer takes the field! The camera zooms down to the sidelines where new exchange student Archaeonix watches the game, the bespecled Quintesson and his motly pack of Sharkticon retainers behind him. <> Archaeonix waves a flag for both teams idly as he watches, choosing to be diplomatic in this venture. The sharkticons don't move at all, as if they were just background scenery. There's only one thing that entrance needs. Pyrotechnics! Okay, the campus has rules against large amounts of 'potentially combustable materials'. But you still get some fireworks going off over the field as Springer swaggers his way out, erupting in Maximal colors. Sandstorm blows out his lighter with a smug grin. The only reason he bothered acing Chemistry was so he could make pretty blasts like that. With his little touch to the show given, he tosses the lighter over his shoulder to one of the team equipment keepers and strolls oh so casually out onto the field. One hand goes up to high-five Springer, and then sweeps down and back afterwards for the low-five followup. Imager gets into net for The Invincible Predacons. Sandstorm gets into net for The Fighting Maximals. <> A video display comes up, rotating between the two faction symbols for a few moments before landing on...... No game would be complete without Torque in the stands. She has yet to miss a game, and today is no exception. One of the Maximal's, and therefor Wrecker's, biggest fans takes up a seat in the frontmost row, close to falling out of the stands while leaning over the railing and pumping a fist in the air to cheer them on. "YEAH! GO MAXIMALS, WHOO!" She hollars, the usually sweet femme a bit liquored up and letting loose. She's even dressed up for the occassion, a giant Maximal symbol painted on her back and a Wrecker symbol on the front of her chassis. But excitement switches to all out fangirling when Springer and Sandstorm come out on the field, close to swooning as optics nearly sparkle with awe. "They're so cool~!" Springer takes the ball from the ref and gives it a bit of a toss behind his back and to his front. He grins as he gives it another spin, all the stall before pulling up his faceplate for light protection purposes. There may even be a soft sigh from the crowd once that plate is up, but a quick look and wink sets those Femmes at ease. There's the whistle and Springer somehow manages to switch from All Star to All Business by the time it finishes. And he's off. Huge legs taking him in the direction of his goal and clearly not even being too worried about what may be in the field ahead of him. It's time to wreck this funky joint. "Wreck and Rule, Sandmech!" is called back to his partner in Wrecking. Zoom! Springer moves to Zone 2. Sandstorm meanwhile trots over to the goal, grabbing the top bar and doing a couple of chinups to show off before dropping back to the ground and hunching down slightly, ready and waiting. "Wreck and Rule, Springstar!", he shouts back with a grin. Imager rolls her shoulder servos as she steps towards the goal. A defender by nature, the goal seems small with her great size. "Jump in there and get em, Blades. Nuthin gets past me." She scratches her cheek in thought, "Lessen they're fast enough, heh." She slams a big fist into her open hand, "Let's do it!" Blades doesn't really have anything against Springer. Blades is not the most devout Tri-Con, unlike most of his Brothers. But Springer's there, and Blades enjoys violence, no matter whom he's commiting it upon. He doesn't care that Springer's popular. He's not *afraid* of Springer's reputation. No, Springer's just there, and Blades just wants to see Springer ground into the floor. So he flings himself at the bigger helicopter. Blades tackles Springer! The ball transforms into robot mode and winces. "he's gonna feel that one in the morning." It then runs away by activating its turbo booster. After a long chase, the ball is finally caught by Sandstorm. Combat: Blades strikes Springer with his Eat Floor (Punch) attack! Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 2 has begun. Oooh, that punch looked like it was unpleasant. But on the bright side, the ball bounces back over to their size of the field, so Sandstorm hops out a few steps to get it, using his foot to flick it off the ground, holds his arms out and tilts his body at an angle so it rolls down one arm, his shoulders, and then the other into his palm. "Springer! Get back to ballin'!" And whips it back towards the quarterback mech. Sandstorm passes the ball to Springer. Backtalk says, "And here's the handoff, Springer takes to the Predacon side and.....oooh Blades with a nasty tackle right off the bat. That's gotta hurt!" It takes Springer a bit to get back up to his feet, but that's only because he's making sure he's staying downfield. He knows Sandmech's arm is all that and it'll be better this way. He smirks as it all goes according to plan and he's even taking off down the field some more to catch up to the power throw. He snatches it out of the air with one hand and immediately spins, putting his arm into it as he hurls it towards the goal! Springer shoots on goal! One untackled defender available: Blades. Springer scores! The ball veers away from Imager and into the net. All players have been untackled and reset to their starting positions. Springer finger-guns and blows kisses at Imager as he backpedals away from his stellar performance. Mwah! Sandstorm cheers and fistpumps the air as Springer nails that goal like it was nothing. Imager watches as Springer does his juke away from Blades, she anticipates the ball's inbound trajectory, and then promptly stumbles into the net clumsily, leaving her sprawled on the ground. The claxons go off and a cheer erupts from Phi Beta Autobota's side! She curses for a moment, then stands back up, "You got lucky, punk!" Hefting the heavy ballbot in one hand, Imager tosses it out onto the field towards Blades. Backtalk says, "GOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLL!!! Maximal's own "Wrecker Commander" Springer draws first energon!" Blades doesn't individually care much about Springer ro Sandstorm, but he does care about serving his team well. Failing to intercept gets Blades angry. He swears, "Leaking Pit! Hey. Hey you, pretty-boy!" Does he mean Springer or Sandstorm? Who knows? "GONNA FRAK YOU UP!" Oh hey, he has the ball now? Blades charges across the field! Blades moves to Zone 1. Springer's still smiling from his goal and thus he continues to backpedal as Blades makes for the rushing at him. He doesn't seem to be phased by the violent tactics and verbage that Blades is letting loose with. In fact, he just kind of laughs a bit, before shifting his own attentions onto the rushing Blades and rushes back at him. He goes up and leaps, feet first, aiming for a stylish (and hopefully effective) dropkick tackle combination! Springer tackles Blades! The ball transforms into robot mode and gives Blades a pat on the head. "Eeee that musta hurt!" it squeaks before running off. After a long chase, the ball is finally caught by Springer. Combat: Springer strikes Blades with his (Kick) attack! Off on the sidelines, Archaeonix coughs, then says aside to his grim faced Sharkticon retainers, "Uh well, all this jockularity is certainly infectious." He waves his little Maximal pennant around about three inches, "Hooray....veritable success and all that." His Sharkticons don't respond. The Quintesson coughs to himself. Sandstorm crouchs down again and readies himself as Blades runs for their side of the field... but then Springer intercepts! Now that is a tackle! Scowling, the big Femme stomps out of the goalie position, "Okay, what we need here is some dedicated offense." She grins, again slamming her fists together, "And I'm real offensive when I feel like it." She strolls forward towards the defensive side, leaving the goal unguarded. Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 4 has begun. Blades is dropkicked and tackled, and it about knocks the stuffing out of Blades. He's twitching on the field. Blades is slow and woozy to get up. There's a drip down his mouth, which he wipes off and flicks off his fingers. "Heh." Broken and battered, he throws himself at Springer again. Blades tries to tackle Springer but he escapes. Chatter says, "Huh..." Backtalk says, "You said it! The Predacons aren't happy with first blood, they're out for business. Too bads Blades can't hit the greenside of a Wrecker!" Backtalk says, "AHAHAHAHH ahah hah hah ahah!!" Backtalk says, "uheheh...you heard me Chatter? I said 'greenside of a WRECKER!'" Chatter says, "eh." Backtalk drums his handplate near the mic, "...awwkwaaarddd...." Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 5 has begun. <'Cybertron'> Blades says, "Imager, y'know where Backtalk lives, by any chance?" Now see, the great thing about being Springer is that you're Springer and you can always make serious plays. The tackle is rolled out of by Springer, as the ball is loose and he's already launching himself into the air with his powerful legs to land and chase after the ball. He scoops it up and knocks it on the 'head'. "Be good." is all he has to say to it, before Blades comes in for another landing. There's a quick dip to the side, letting Blades eat dirt before he pushes onward. Time to make tracks! Springer moves to Zone 2. <'Cybertron'> Imager says, "he's up in the booth, you gonna jump him after the match?" Sandstorm leans up against one side of the goal frame. He's just here if someone somehow manages to get past Springer. Backtalk says, "You see, its funny, because normally the line is 'broadside of an aircraft carrier' but I used HUMOR, which is something you don't understand apparently, to TWIST it into a relevant situation." Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 6 has begun. Imager wiggles her fingers as she stands there, the last line of defense, except since she's not a goalie, she gets to hurt things. She pops her mouth idly as Springer approaches. She lumbers forwards towards the smaller mech, her arms outstretched as she builds up a head of steam, er energon as she approaches, "Yeah. No." The laconic femme says as she goes for the big tackle Imager tackles Springer! The ball goes hiiiiiiigh into the air... and then faaaaaaalls down to the ground. After a long chase, the ball is finally caught by Blades. Combat: Imager strikes Springer with her Necessary Roughness (Smash) attack! Backtalk says, "Okay let me explain it to you, Chatter. You see, humor is when you surprise someone with a play on words that varies from the expected conversation. It's sort of like when you watch TeeVee, but its funny. And when something's funny, you generally go HA HA. It's how humor works." Blades'''sees that '''Imager's having her own fun, shoving that Wrecker down. However, that free up the ball - and Blades runs over to gain control! He thinks, for a moment. Yeah, he should probably kick it at the goal... Blades shoots on goal! Zero untackled defenders available: . Blades scores! The ball shrugs at Sandstorm. All players have been untackled and reset to their starting positions. Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 8 has begun. ... Like that. Sandstorm kicks off and dives across the goal, but the ball bounces off his fingers and into the net. Oh well, tied game is more dramatic and interesting! Backtalk says, "The Predacons win, the Predacons win! Swindle won't break my legs after all, oh thank you sweet spirit of Alpha Trion. I couldn't bear to..." Chatter says, "Ahem." Backtalk says, "Oh....uhm....that wasn't me." Backtalk says, "Yeah...get out of here you...random Bot you. Nerve of some mechs, running in here to start screaming for no reason." Major hit. Lots of hit. And it actually takes Springer some time to get back to his side of the field. "Nice one." is muttered as he passes by Imager. The hit, not the goal. He will not give Blades any props for scoring and, instead, makes Get Your Head In The Game motions at his goalie. This time it's the Predacon side cheering as Blades scores the goal. Backtalk provides some extra cheerful commentary, <> Archaeonix evaluates the scene then raises his little Predacon flag, "yaaaayyy." He says somberly. Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 9 has begun. Imager OOCly hands the ball to Springer. Wraith arrives from the Auditorium to the east. Wraith has arrived. Blast Off has arrived. Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Blades doesn't revel in his goal. No, it's not enough to tie. They need to WIN. So he's off running across the field. Blades moves to Zone 1. Imager stands back up, returning to the defensive line. She gives a nod to Springer, "Yeah. You make a nice cushion there, Wrecker." She gives him a thumbs up though as she retreats back to the startup. She then says offhanded to Blades, "Imma go right back over there and smack him again. That was fun." Then Blades rushes off, "Imma stay right here, that's what I was sayin." And with that, Halftime sounds! All players can leave the field and spend a round getting patched up or refueld or such! ***************HALFTIME******************* Blast Off has signed up for The Invincible Predacons. Wraith is casually making his way along. There was something about a game today... and with games comes work. Or, rather, that wonderful thing called volunteer work... The mech has a bag slung over one shoulder as he makes his way towards the scoreboard, opening a small access panel and pulling out a burnt relay. There we go... A quick swap, a new one popped in place, and suddenly that little light indicating the 'home' team comes on. How did no one miss that yet?! Unfortunately...both teams are marked as 'home'. He looks up at the board and sighs audibly. "Well...huh." He shrugs, shouldering his bag and looking back at the game proper before making his way towards one of the benches. "So...who's who at the zoo?" Wraith has signed up for The Invincible Predacons. Wraith leaves The Invincible Predacons. Wraith has signed up for The Fighting Maximals. Imager hits the sideline and just hangs around for a bit. She does grab a can of oil, taking a few light drinks of it. When the team medic rolls around, she waves him away. You know what halftime means? AUTOGRAPH TIME! ... Okay so there's not as many fangirls clamoring for Sandstorm's sig as there is for Springer, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a few groupies of his own. It comes with the turf. Moonracer squeals with approval, bouncing up and down which has...nothing bounce since she's a giant robot, but she calls out nevertheless, "Sign my torsoplate, Sandstorm!" No one wants Blades's signature. This is wise. Who knows what he'd try to sign it with. Instead, he hangs out with Imager, enthusing, "Imager! It was wicked when you tackled Springer. Gonna watch those replays later." Imager looks over to Blades, then snorts a laugh, "Yeah, Imma do that again." She gives a malicious grin, "I sorta figured I would've been on the Maximals but hey, the Cons were needin troops, and as long as I get to play." She holds up a fist for a classic fistbump for Blades, "Let's take this thing home and get overcharged." Blast Off happens to wander by, looking for Onslaught again. Still no Onslaught. Geez, this guy is hard to find. Just a boring rugby game going on. *yawn* The Combaticon starts to wander off again when someone notices him as a Tri-Con member, yelling at him to enter the game and REPRESENT. Blast Off just looks over at the field, annoyed. "I am NOT interested. Besides, I already challenged Springer to a one on one match- and WON. He's not that hard that beat, anyway." The other Tri-Con looks at him incredulously. After a long arguement that YES, HE REALLY DID BEAT SPRINGER (why does no one seem to believe him?).... Blast Off finds himself dragged out into the field. "PROVE IT." Says the other Tri-con, who then returns to the sidelines. The shuttle huffs, then looks over at Springer. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard... I did it once, I'll do it again..." Springer heads over towards the cheerleaders to take some pictures and do some minimal quiet chatter with Arcee. Is there something there? Probably. From there he moves on to the FanFemmes, which have gathered in some kind of circle to wait for him and one after another he signs them. Not papers or datapads: Them. And that's just the way this here cookie crumbles. There's the occasional look up at Arcee and a 'Wreckers 4 Life' nod is given to Sandstorm and such tomfoolery. Wraith settles on the bench to check his work-bag, just to make sure everything's accounted for. A mistake, it seems... Someone conscripts him into the team. He blinks his optics a few times before shrugging casually. "Eh...why not." He looks at the cheerleaders and just shakes his head again. So much fanfare...and for Springer? "Always wanted to be outclassed on a field, anyway." He slaps the number handed to him on his arm and stands, stretching while cranking up the inhibitors on his arms. No sense accidentally electrocuting the daylights out of some mech. Or worse. **************HALFTIME OVER************** The camera comes back to Backtalk, who is definitely NOT Clap-trap from Borderlands. He waves a thin arm to the camera, <> He covers the mic and yells offscreen, <> He looks back to the camera, <> Backtalk says, "Head Wrecker Springer chose to run out the clock, a good call since that big ole Femme was waitin for him. I think he's scared. What do you think, Chatter?" Chatter says, "Hawt." Backtalk says, "What? For real? Eh I guess." Wraith hmms... Well, seems the action is on! Wraith glances at the field and starts to match Springer's own movements, paving a path up the field. It is rugby, after all, and with the impending triple threat bearing down on Springer...well, it's a good time to make sure he's got an open spot to move. Wraith moves to Zone 2. Sandstorm returns to the goalie net. Second half, time to get serious about WRECKING this game to victory. Springer is no fool. Sure he's Springer and can take on the entire Predacons team by himself, but it's pretty obvious that he's also a Team Captain for a reason. And that reason is that, well, there's a team to think about. He moves himself around to attempt to steer clear of Blades, who is too close and gives the ball a hurl in Wraith's direction. Dude better catch it. Springer tries to pass to Wraith, but the pass goes awry! The ball transforms into robot mode and takes one look at Wraith. "Uh, no, I don't think so." After a long chase, the ball is finally caught by Wraith. <> From the sidelines, Archaeonix, still with his trusted retinue of Sharkticons watches. His faces switch to his Mammoth face, "Maximal might reigns supreme!" He waves his flag with more vigor, then swaps back to his previous face. "Erm, got a little carried away there." He looks over to his squad of Sharkticons, who STILL aren't saying anything. Blast Off is still wondering why he's even out here. He looks around, still somewhat annoyed and not quite paying enough attention when suddenly Wraith grabs the ball right near him! And uh... Wraith is on the other team, right? He looks around, still a bit confused, and hears a "TACKLE HIM!!" from soemwhere in the crowd. So he does. Or... he tries to... but slag, that means actual physical contact, and he's not really keen on that. He jumps at Wraith half-heartedly, hoping not to scuff his paint. Blast Off tackles Wraith! The ball activates its turbo booster, flying away from Wraith! After a long chase, the ball is finally caught by Wraith. <> <'Cybertron'> Blades says, "Kick him while he's down, Blast Off!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his I'd rather keep my distance really. (Punch) attack! Imager notes Wraith coming in, and seeing Blast Off's hesitation, yells out "TACKLE HIM!" The squirrley mech manages to do so, but that blasted ball leads Imager on a chase around the field, before going right back to Wraith. "I got it, I got it!" She lumbers over to Wraith AND Blast Off, with probably a bit more steam than she needed. Imager tackles Wraith! The ball transforms into robot mode and lands next to Wraith, tsking. "I can't believe you let her beat you up." After a long chase, the ball is finally caught by Blades. Combat: Imager strikes Blast Off with her Ruckus Area attack! -1 Combat: Imager strikes Wraith with her Ruckus Area attack! -1 Backtalk says, "Youch! Bring out First Aid or the Grim Repair, we've got Mechs down. Look at that crater, it's like something hit re-entry and crashed right in the middle of the field!" Imager glares up to the control room. Blades strongly considers tackling Springer for no apparent reason. There's so much tackling going on. But then Blades has the ball! So Blades decides to shoot again, because Sandstorm doesn't lead an interesting enough life. <'Cybertron'> Blast Off says, "This is all QUITE uncouth if you ask me, Blades." Blades shoots on goal! One untackled defender available: Springer. Blades scores! The ball transforms into robot mode and steps out of the net, "I knew you could do it, Blades!" All players have been untackled and reset to their starting positions. Backtalk says, "Seriously, it's like. You ever see those movies where one cityformer hits another cityformer and he goes tumbling and just like, ruins Iacon or something? THAT is what happened just now!" <'Cybertron'> Blades says, "Aaaah, just use your money and buy yourself extra wax." <'Cybertron'> Blast Off says, "Hmmm... yes, that's a good idea. I will!" Sandstorm intercepts!... except the ball bounces off his head and into the net anyways. And Sandstorm thumps on his back. Grunts, holds up one hand. "I'm okay! This is why I have this stupid box around my head!" Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 11 has begun. Imager takes the kickoff, grabbing control of the ball. Imager OOCly hands the ball to Wraith. Imager gets into net for The Invincible Predacons. Backtalk says, "We just got a report from the weather service, they measured that impact at a TWELVE gigaton impact rating. Another one like that and Cybertron itself may shatter in half!" Imager looks back up to the control room. Backtalk says, "Erhm...I've just been informed, that none of that happened. Ha ha, what a kidder those people are." Solstice arrives from the Auditorium to the east. Solstice has arrived. Backtalk says, "she's going to flatten me, I just know it....what, my mic's still on? Oh son of a hi-" <'Cybertron'> Air Raid says, "Wait... GO CON CON CON! Who are we fighting?" <'Cybertron'> Blades says, "Some bots who ought to get WRECKED." <'Cybertron'> Imager says, "Who else, dingus? the Maximals" <'Cybertron'> Air Raid says, "Oh." <'Cybertron'> Backtalk says, "Tune in on +KNUJ to hear all the latest updates on the game!" <'Cybertron'> Blades says, "Pretty lil' Springer, pretty lil' Sandstorm, and Wraith, who cares?" <'Cybertron'> Air Raid says, "Hm." <'Cybertron'> Backtalk says, "But more importantly, the witty back and forth I have going with my color commentator, Chatter!" <'Cybertron'> Backtalk says, "Whatcha think there, Chatter?" <'Cybertron'> Backtalk says, "He uh...he just made that 'so-so' hand gesture...so....OH-kay!" "Wraith, right?" Don't ask how Springer knows everybody. He just does. He's Springer. He looks at the mech with the ball. "The only thing that matters right now is kicking their afts. So this is what I need you to do." Springer leans in close to Wraith and makes some seriously wacky hand signals. "And then I'm gonna'..." And then there's some more. "And that's when you..." And there's the last of it. "Got it? Good." Of course, the hand movements were just to hide the holoplay that he showed Wraith behind those hands of his and oh look... Springer's running down field! Here's hoping Wraith understood it. Sandstorm probably already knows what Springer's up to. Springer moves to Zone 2. Wraith almost had a fantastic recovery... almost. Until Imager bodyslammed into him. There's a grunt as the ball is released and...the other team scores. Pity that. He gets himself back up to his feet, glancing at Blast Off and Imager... "Stand by, I'll pay it back in spades." He grins faintly and there's a soft *POP* as a static field discharges around him. Back on his feet proper, he stands by for the kickoff... Of course he understood. The whole nonsense that came up? Eh... As soon as the holoprojector shows up his attention's there. Cut to kickoff, Wraith's catching the ball and drop-kicking it Springer's way before bracing himself for the inevitable tussle that's about to follow. Wraith tries to pass to Springer, but the pass goes awry! The ball hmms, "No, I'd really rather The Invincible Predacons win." The ball then suddenly changes course! After a long chase, the ball is finally caught by Wraith. Sandstorm .. slaps a palm to his face as the ball totally undermines Springer's plan by returning to the passer like a boomerang. Imager steps back into goalie position, because well, someone had to do the job, and it was her favored position. She muses to herself, "If I had a big aft shield, that'd do some wonders I think...maybe like, a forcefield, that'd be cool." She aimlessly wonders, not really even paying attention. Blast Off does indeed tackle Wraith (barely), but Wraith manages to get the ball again anyway. Unfortunately, Imager ALSO tackles Wraith at the same time, and the MUCH larger 'Bot knocks into the fairly fragile Combaticon as well as their opponent. He gets sent spinning backwards and only his natural agility keeps him on his feet. He glares at Imager a moment. "You got... ME. DO be more careful!" He just sniffs disdainfully at Wraith's comment, then blinks in disbelief as the ball winds up in his hands again. He supposed to tackle the guy again, right? With a quick glance around for where Imager is (no where nearby, he hopes)... Blast Off darts up the field. Blades has no real reason to tackle Springer. Springer's just there. He doesn't even have the ball. But that doesn't stop Blades, who tries to slam into the back of one of Springer's knees. Blades tries to tackle Springer but he escapes. Blast Off moves to Zone 1. Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 12 has begun. Springer dips and dodges Blades once again, before pouring on some speed to attempt to get clear for the inevitable pass that should be headed his way now that the fake out has happened. Right? RIGHT, WRAITH?!?! He's open! Kind of! If the ball's not a jerk! Wraith blinks as the ball mocks his whole methodology and returns to him... but, well, at least it's managed to throw a wrench in things by luring Blast Off down the field a ways. He takes a leap to catch (recatch?) the ball proper and moves his way down the field, giving Blast Off a smirk and wave in passing. Yeah, he can pretend to be that cocky... His attention turns to upfield at Springer and Blades. Well, this should be interesting... he glares at the ball and gives it a healthy heave! Wraith passes the ball to Springer. <'Cybertron'> Backtalk says, "So yeah, things are happening. So let's have a commercial. Try Ener-O's cereal, it's made from energon, and uhm...well,...didn't some Prime endorse it once? I mean its got that little guy on the front, whats his name again? Laserbeak? is that the blue one? Anyway....okay, Chatter come on, say something." Chatter says, "Hey-ooo." Backtalk says, "Yeah yeah I see it, I was on the wrong channel, uuggghh this is so complicated!" Backtalk says, "Man I am so tired, are you tired, Chatter?" Chatter says, "Hey-ooo." Backtalk says, "Maybe we should both try out some Five Vorn Energon Shots! It's perfect for this big cram sessions when your processor just isn't wanting to process!" Springer smiles. "Nice arm." is muttered under his breath before he makes another leap, using his powerful legs to send him sky high, where he catches the ball in his arms and spins with it, narrowing his optics and sending the ball down and towards the goal, all before his hang time runs out and his body starts dropping back down towards the field. Springer shoots on goal! One untackled defender available: Blades. Springer scores! The ball cheers, "I got a goal! Or... wait, is that how this works?" All players have been untackled and reset to their starting positions. Backtalk says, "Available at your local concession stand!" <'Cybertron'> Blades says, "Slag!" Backtalk says, "And also we have...what?.....huh? Oh right. uhm...goooalll....anyway, I've got bills to pay. 'Are exams too hard? Study Group Vindicator is looking for members! All it costs...is an ARM or a LEG!' Ahahahah AHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MAN I AM FUNNY." Sandstorm is just chillin in the net still. Imager is again too late to make a difference, she dives for the ball, but her weight makes her leap a lot lower than what was needed. Imager pulls herself back up to her feet, "Slag!" she says in near unison with Blades. "Fine...keep it moving, Cons!" Blast Off takes the kickoff, grabbing control of the ball. Springer gets into net for The Fighting Maximals. Sandstorm leaves the net to make room. Or not chillin' in the net, as Springer abruptly motions to change positions with Sandstorm Archaeonix waves both flags, getting a bit more inspired as the game progresses down to the last quarter. "Yaaayyyy!" Even some of his non pennant appendages wave as well, "School spirit, festivities, jockularity and good sportsmanship. Victory." Blades is off running on down the field, even as he's cursing. At least Blast Off knows what he's doing and can aim... but those are famous last words. Blades moves to Zone 1. Blast Off catches Wraith's smirk and responds with a small huff, but the 'Bot is past him and has thrown the ball to Springer before the shuttle can even think about tackling. *IF* he really wants to even try that again, which he isn't sure about. Springers scores- does that mean it's over now? He looks around again, wondering if he can go home- when the ball is suddenly kicked to him. He grabs it reflexively. "What? Wait, am I supposed to do something with this?" Blades runs down the field. "Here, you have it!" And Combaticon throws the ball to the Protectobot. Backtalk says, "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Blast Off passes the ball to Blades. Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 14 has begun. Frenzy has arrived. Wraith settles in as the score is made...and goes after Blast Off. Why not? The mech's got the ball, and he needs to enact a little bit of payback. He takes off running down the field to intercept the shuttlebot. Naturally, by the time he gets there, the shuttle's already tossed the ball down the field. Hmm...time for a little payback, anyway. He throws his shoulder into it. Just because...well, he got pancaked earlier because of this guy. Besides, it looks like he went for a good tackle just a moment too late. Might even give BO some street-cred. Wraith moves to Zone 2. Oh sure, now the ball behaves. Oh well. At least now Sandstorm has a chance to have a bit more fun. As Blades goes for the ball, Sandstorm goes for Blades, and isn't afraid to be extra rough about it. Its the first chance he's gotten to actually hit someone, after all. So he's gonna throw his shoulder into it. Literally. No wimpy try to be gentle because it's a sport tackles here. Sandstorm tackles Blades! The ball transforms into robot mode! The ball looks left. The ball looks right. The ball goes straight! After a long chase, the ball is finally caught by Blast Off. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Blades with his Copterbot Love Tap (Smash) attack! Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 15 has begun. Imager eagerly watches the entire mess, once again that ball takes on a mind of its own and starts jumping around. "Oh come on, he just made that pass! Blast throw it again, and Blades shoot the slaggin thing!" She then locks eyes with Springer, doing that 'watching you' look which really isn't appropriate as she can't really do anything to him from here. Blast Off throws the ball just in time to see Wraith come lunging at him. Oh slag no. He's been tackled once already, thank you. Twice and he might be out of commission for awhile. Paper napkin and all... Fortunately, the Combaticon is actually quite lanky and agile, and he twists away from Wraith with a spin and a ducking motion, coming back up running... away from Wraith. Who then moves off. Whew, he survived that one. He's just standing there innocently when suddenly the ball comes right back at him! Again, he reflexively grabs it. Taking a look at Wraith, who is still right there... Blast Off thinks, nope, no thank you, not doing this- and thows the ball to Blades again. He'd prefer to stay in one piece, ya know? Blast Off passes the ball to Blades. Blades is taken down hard, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Yeah, there's pieces of Blades's dental plates scattered around the field now. His head is ringing when he gets up. "Rrrugh." There's a... ball? Coming at him? Oh right, bonk it with his head! Yeah... Blades shoots on goal! One untackled defender available: Sandstorm. Blades scores! The ball transforms into robot mode and steps out of the net, "I knew you could do it, Blades!" All players have been untackled and reset to their starting positions. Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 17 has begun. Backtalk says, "And uh,...Cons pull ahead again,. Man I am so wasted...Hey Chatter look mech...can we talk, like bros? I just feel like, I dunno, that I'm giving here and you're just not...you know?" Wraith sighs as things go about as expected. He moves back into position and takes a deep breath, glancing towards Sandstorm as if waiting for the wrecker to offer up some sort of plan. "This is your show, man." Sandstorm shrugs his shoulders a little. "Welp, we've got a saying for times like this." Then smirks as he grabs the ball. "Go for broke or go home cryin'." and makes a bad dash for the other side, wailing like a bezerker the entire time as he runs. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Sandstorm takes the kickoff, grabbing control of the ball. Sandstorm moves to Zone 2. Wraith grins and follows to flank. Wraith moves to Zone 2. Imager signals a new round. All players are now untackled. Round 18 has begun. Imager snaps, "Come on, come on! We got this, hit him! Hit him!" She paces in her goal, just waiting, just waiting to block that last shot that'd at least tie the game. Solstice moves east to the Auditorium. Solstice has left. Oh great- now Sandstorm has the ball, and Blast Off is expected to tackle THAT guy? The Combaticon looks up at the much bigger, chraging power-train of a triplechanger. Oh well, THIS will be fun. /sarcasm. With a resigned sigh, the shuttle moves to intercept. he knows there's no way he's going to tackle and stop the huge 'Bot, but.... ugh, he hates this but if the game will just finish he can go home, right? Blast Off makes a heroic tackle- at Sandstorm's legs. Maybe he can TRIP the bugger if nothing else!!! Or die trying, which is probably more likely. Blast Off tries to tackle Sandstorm but he escapes. Blades sees that Blast Off is not up to the task of bringing the pain to Sandstorm, but for Blades, Sandstorm is owed some payback for putting a kink in Blades's spinal chain. He tries to slam in Sandstorm's hip and take him down to the ground. Blades tackles Sandstorm! The ball sees Blades coming, "Kay, it's bout time I was somewhere else..." After a long chase, the ball is finally caught by Blades. ***************HOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKK******************* <> Combat: Blades strikes Sandstorm with his RUINING YOUR DREAMS (Punch) attack! Backtalk says, "And its over....or IS IT?" Sandstorm is running like a Sweep fleeing Galvatron being pissed of. He sees Blast Off coming. Blast Off dives low, but the wily Sandstorm jumps at the last moment, and puts a foot on the Combaticon's back to kick off and rub it in a bit more. Glances back. There's Blades coming too. Looks like he's going to hit hard. But just a few more strid-- And that's when the ball-bot also sees angry Blades, and decides to get the **** out of the way. It pops out of Sandstorm's arms JUST as Blades slams into him and the two go tumbling roughly across the field. Backtalk says, "Well folks what a day it has been, we've laughed, we've cried. I fell asleep, and nobody got carried off in a stretcher. So I guess at the end of the day, uhm...its the end of the day! So we need to...look, I'm tired. I'm going home." Wraith skids to a halt and shakes his head slowly. Well, that was just great... He crosses his arms and, once the buzzer sounds, starts for the sidelines to retrieve his kit. As the ending horn sounds and the game is completed, the fans cheer the victory and curse the loss simultaneously. Moments later a hoard of blue starts to approach the field, before the rugby players can leave. Sharkticons, and in the middle of them all is Archaeonix. The strange skull-wearing Quintession adjusts his glasses, and raises a microphone. By the time he does, the crowd has fallen silent, except for Backtalk. <> "I erm...I just wanted to congratulate both sides on their magnificent performance on the field today." One of his tentacles waves a Maximal pennant. "Simply a testament to this place. But uh...I had a thought. Just a bit ago." The crowd's hush is audible. And somewhere off in the distance, Blaster raises his head, sensing what was happening. "I have myself this retinue of Sharkticons...and they are very..very good at the erm...brutish nature of the game. So I suppose what this ostentatious display is about is...well,...I would like to put my own forces here up against yours in a more...inter-school matchup." As the fans start to murmur amongst themselves, one mech plays a ballad, a triumphant ballad.... ~~Everybody get up, it's time to slam now. We got a real thing going here ...welcome to the SPACE JAM...~~ ~~It's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam!~~ Stepping out of the Goalie's net and all of that shenanigans and into what seems to be even more shenanigans, Springer bypasses all the dramaticness and possible fighting or wrecking that's going on outside of where his optics are staring. He doesn't even look at the Scoreboard. There are more important things to deal with at this particular moment. Anybody that has seen Springer in All Business Mode has seen him like this. And anyone that's in the way, actually moves out of the way. More or less. Or they should because otherwise, Springer is just going to walk past, over or through them without a care in the world. And it is with nothing but true courage and an impenetrable iron and steel will that he walks right up to Archie Nox and the Street Sharks. And he just stands there. Looking at them. His optics narrowing with each passing moment. As if he were about to get into the biggest brawl of his life. "Alright then..." Springer cracks his knuckles and offers a hand to a tentacle or whatever? It don't even matter. "Let's jam."